Da'phne'lessa
Character Information Personality Da'phne'lessa is a arrogant woman who believes that there is no better pilot in the galaxy then her. Because of this she tends to be a little hot headed, and quick to act compared to the normally calm and tactical people of the world. She can be extremely sensual as well, enjoying a good ol' romp compared to celibacy, she takes great pride in her body and it comes to fruit when she seduces people for fun. She also has a pranking side where she enjoys to tease and flee, or perhaps even pull a gag on someone. But when it comes down to it Da'phne has a serious side, she doesn't like harming the innocent, and she definitely does not like seeing this done, or any forms of injustice that doesn't include making quick credits on the side. If she sees this, she'll attempt to stop it in any way possible. History Daphne was born on Mirial to two Mirialans named Lorala and Iwartita. From a young age Daphne showed a dislike of Authority and a interest in things such as Space and Space Flight. Though her family practiced the primitive art of the Force, she herself practiced the art of a Blaster and read up on the planets and arts of flying. Her mother didn't like this, her mother was a firm believer in the Lightside of the Force, and that they should practice it for the Jedi may take Daphne one day to make her a Jedi. However, Daphne was not interested in becoming a Jedi, in fact her opinion of Jedi and Sith were skewered, she didn't seem to believe in either of them, and believed rather then helping they in total just made things worse. It wasn't long before Daphne flourished into a young woman, and her teen years brought trouble for her parents. She was promiscuous and because of that she was sleeping around with many other Mirialans and this worried her parents because they didn't know if she'd come home knocked up, or would get hurt by a man or just the view that the other Mirialans had of her. It was around this time that Daphne met a man named Luxa, during one of her attempted romps with one of the males in the city, the male got violent and attempted to beat her and force his way onto her rather then allowing her to seduce him. Luxa came to her rescue and beat the man into submission, Daphne and him became close friends after that encounter, overtime they developed an infatuation with each other and it became obvious to the others that Luxa would become Daphne's mate. However, Peace wasn't in the books for these two, Luxa's family didn't like Daphne and because of that they forbade Luxa from seeing Daphne because of her promiscuous behavior. However, Luxa would have none of that and they kept seeing each other in private, unfortunately this was their downfall. One night, when Luxa and Daphne were out for a romantic stroll across the dryland, they settled down and decided that tonight would be their first time together. This wasn't in the cards for them, as when they got together a bunch of Mirialans who had a grudge against Luxa and Daphne gathered up and sneaked up on them. Lead by the man Luxa beat up, they jumped the two literally beating Luxa to death, and then took advantage of Daphne, and then left her for dead in the dryland. Luckily, her parents sent a search party to find her, and was able to find her before she died. Daphne reclused after that, she refused to leave the house and gained an Anti-Social personality that most mirialans didn't like. Soon after, she procured her own ship, and left Mirial, she couldn't stand staying there because of the pain she felt. She became a smuggler and began smuggling good for both the Empire and the Republic and began making wages. However, every now and again her mind would drift back to the happiness she once had, and her love Luxa. Luxa's family blamed her for the loss of Luxa, and she blamed herself for it, and still did to this day. She vowed that she would never fall in love again, no matter what it took to avoid it. So with that, she began her career as a smuggler, unknown to her that she would be playing a bigger part in the universe then she could've ever imagined. Skills *'HP:' **'Body:' 20 **'Head:' 10 **'Right Arm:' 10 **'Left Arm:' 10 **'Left Leg:' 10 **'Right Leg:' 10 *'Force Points:' 0 Combat *'Knives:' +8 *'Pistols:' +28 0/5 *'Spread Weapons:' +1 *'Fire Fight:' +8 Attributes *'Athletics:' +2 *'Agility:' +11 *'Awareness:' +5 Knowledge *'Piloting:' +9 *'Navigation:' +2 *'Complicated Flying:' +2 Crafting *'Armstech:' +15 *'Armormech:' +5 Gathering *'Scavenging:' +14 Diplomacy *'Charisma:' +5 *'Seduction:' +10 Force Forms Other *'Stealth:' +1 Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items *'Credits:' 4210 Weapons *'Blaster(Lilac)': 6 damage, Speed 2; 20shot rechargeable cell **'Special:' Half Damage vs Shield *'Phoenix Heavy Pistol:' 7 Damage, 2 Speed, **'Special:' Orange Color, +2 Organics, -2 Non-Organics *'Frag Grenades:' Damage 5 Speed 1; AoE5 **'Price: 50' **'Number:' 5 *'Concussive Grenade': 3 damage, speed 1; AoE3 knock down at 30difference **'Price:' 65 **'Number:' 5 *'Knife:' 3 damage, Speed 3; concealable **'Price:' 25 Armor *'Equipment' **'Head:' Cloth Armor (1 Defense) **'Body:' Black Talon LA (2 DR, +10 Armor) **'Arms:' Cloth Armor (1 Defense) **'Legs:' Cloth Armor (1 Defense) *'Cloth armor(Head)': Lowers to limb damage by 1 **'Price:' 25 *'Cloth armor(Body)': +5 defense **'Price:' 50 *'Cloth armor(Arms)': Lowers damage to limb by 1 **'Price:' 25 *'Cloth Armor(Legs)': lowers damage to limb by 1 **'Price:' 25 *'Black Talon Light Armor:' 2 DR, +10 Armor **'Price:' ??? Consumables *'Rechargeable Blaster Pistol Cell': 20 shots, rechargeable for blasters **'Price:' 20 **'Number:' 2 *'Stimpack:' Heals 10 HP to body or 5 to a wound of your choice **'Price:' 10 **'Number:' 10 Ship Information *'Type: 'Corellian XS Stock Light Freighter *'Toughness:' 2000 *'Shield Absorption' 500 *'Shield Regen:' 50/t *'Blaster Damage:' 75 *'Blaster Speed:' 4 *'Missile Capacity:' 45 *'Missile Speed:' 2 **'Beam Charger:' Grade 1 **'Beam Generator:' Grade 1 **'Energy Shield:' Grade 1 **'Missile Magazine:' Grade 1 **'Shield Regenerator:' Grade 1 **'Ship Armor:' Grade 1 Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *'1)' Survivor: Survived an encounter with a higher leveled being in a life risking battle. (+1 Moderate) *'2)' Blank Pre-Approver: --Masaru 23:55:33 {02/21/2012} Finalized Approver: --Syaoran05 13:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters